


The Long Walk Home

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Sad, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, i had a lot of feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Takes place during Agony of a Witch. After Eda is captured by the emperor's coven, Luz makes the long walk home, made even longer by the heavy absence of her mentor.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I had a lot of feelings after Agony of a Witch and I had to put them into fic form so the fandom could suffer with me. Anyway enjoy and please kudos/comment or both as they do generally mean more content for this fandom. Thanks :)

_"And in that moment I swore that nothing in this universe could be so heavy as the absence of the person you love."_

_\- Beau Taplin [The Heavy Absence]_

**The Long Walk Home**

Luz wiped away tears as she stood before the Emperor's castle, the knowledge finally sinking in that Eda was gone. Taken. Stolen by Lilith and the Emperor's coven. And not only that, Eda wasn't even Eda anymore. She was the owl beast. All because Lilith drained her magic to force the transformation to make for an easy capture.

Luz sniffed and brushed away more tears. _No, because Lilith cursed Eda,_ she amended the thought.

_And now she's gone. But I'm still here. And I don't know what I'm going to do without her._

There was nothing she could do. So she turned away from the castle and began the long walk home. Made even longer with the heavy weight of the Owl Lady's absence. Eda hadn't just been her teacher, she'd been her friend - her _family -_ and her not being there left a huge, gaping hole in Luz's heart.

As she walked back, the sun slowly set over the Boiling Isles, painting the sky with reds and oranges.

 _Eda always loved to watch the sunset,_ Luz recalled, her eyes watering again at the memory of Eda showing her the Isles from above. _Oh, what am I going to do without her?_

With every step, her heart ached. Her joints ached. She wanted nothing more than to curl up n her sleeping bag and wake up tomorrow to find this had all been just a bad dream.

But unfortunately, this was the real world, and that just wasn't going to happen.

Eda was gone. Stolen by Lilith and the Emperor's coven. probably being tortured...

Luz shuddered at that thought and shoved it away. She didn't want to think about that now. Besides, Eda was tough, she'd never go down without a good fight. But the thought didn't cheer Luz much. It was bad enough that Eda was gone without her overactive imagination making it worse. Not when she could feel the emptiness inside her with every step.

After several hours, she could finally see the Owl House in the distance and slowly approached it. Dread filling her insides as she drew closer.

Though when she reached out to turn the doorknob, she hesitated. What was she going to tell King and Hootie? How could she ever tell them what happened to Eda?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hootie's greeting.

"Oh, Luz! There you are."

"hi, Hootie," and answered numbly.

_What will I tell them?_

Her lips trembled at the thought of actually recounting what happened at the castle, but she pushed the grief aside. She had to be strong. She needed to be if she was going to explain what happened to the rest of her family.

So she took a deep breath in and opened the door, taking a few steps inside. The house felt emptier now. somehow sadder now it's owner wasn't living in it anymore.

Luz suppressed a sniff and looked around. Everything was just as she'd left it this morning. The only difference was the giant pink cake. She stared dumbly at it for a few moments until the icing wobbled and King burst out of it with his hands in the air.

"Surprise! The cake is meeee!" he waved, pausing when he saw her and the obvious absence of Eda.

He looked around the room just to make sure, then back at Luz.

"Uh, where's Eda?" the little demon asked innocently, and Luz's eyes welled up with tears again. She sobbed, her legs wobbling as she fell to her knees, crying and sobbing.

So much for being strong.

King and Hootie were immediately at her side, offering comfort and asking what was wrong.

"Eda's gone," she choked out, ad the others offered their condolences and shared in her grief as she haltingly told them the story between sobs.

But even their kind words and reassurances that it wasn't her fault didn't reach her.

Because Eda was gone. And it was all her fault.


End file.
